Time And Time Again
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: A series of FFVII drabbles. Vincent x Tifa, Reno x Yuffie, Cloud x Aeris, Tseng x Elena, Sephiroth x Ifalna, Baret x Elmira, Cid x Sherra, Hojo x Lucretia, Denzel x Marlene, Red XIII x OC :: FINISHED!
1. Winter Rain

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Winter Rain**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: A friend expressed an interest in the idea of a Tifa/Vincent fic, so I decided to give it a shot.

xxxxx

Tifa had always loved the night air. Ever since she was a little girl, she could remember sneaking out against her parent's wishes, just to take in a few moments of the night sky. Some of her fondest memories could trace their roots back to evenings spent locked under the stars. As a young child, she could remember seeing a shooting star for the very first time, and gazing up in awe. When she was thirteen, she received her first kiss form a boy named Jak when she was growing up in Nibelheim. And when the quiet blonde boy named Cloud called her out that night announce that he was going to go off to try to make something of himself, she could remember making him promise to live up that ideal, to save her like a hero should.

Of course, the night also brought back memories of a time when her entire world fell apart.

Tifa shivered and tightened her vest around her shoulders. She had moved on since then. Cloud had moved on. Sitting there, beneath the water tower, reminded her of times long forgotten. Nibelheim wasn't the same as it had been back then. She wondered, as she had when the thought first came to her, if it had been a good idea to move back to her old town, to leave Midgar, to leave her friends, to leave Cloud…

She shook her head, coming to the same old conclusion. It hadn't worked out. Staying there would have only made things difficult.

Of course, staying here in Nibelheim wasn't helping either. Here, her memories pervaded even more strongly than in Midgar. But at least here, they were mostly happy memories. Memories of an innocent childhood, and not one of learning just what Cloud had come to be.

She shivered again.

"Welcome back," came a deep resonating voice.

Tifa turned and saw a familiar face - a man cloaked in rouge, his ebony hair dancing in the wind as his red eyes gleamed fiercely by moonlight. His icy stare and golden claw might have terrified any of the night's travelers, but Tifa was more than familiar with the man's ghostly ways.

"Vincent," she smiled, hiding her discomfort at the night's cold chill. "What are you doing here?"

Vincent nodded towards the Shinra Mansion. "This is where I live."

Tifa stifled a surprised look. "After all this time?"

Vincent only shrugged, nonchalantly. "I have nowhere else to go."

Tifa frowned, looking away. "Oh…I see…"

The man stepped over to her and sat down next to her. "So what brings you here, Tifa?"

Tifa shrugged. "Trouble in paradise, I guess. Not that Midgar could be defined as Paradise."

Vincent nodded. "I am sorry."

Tifa frowned. "It's not your fault, Vincent. It's just me, being an idiot…as usual…"

Her voiced died off, and she shivered again. Vincent casually deposited his coat over her shoulders.

"Here," he intoned. "You're going to freeze."

Tifa's eyes widened at the gesture, but hugged the coat close to her, soaking in its warmth. It smelled of old cedar and winter frost. It weighed on her like an eternity that time forgot.

"Thank you…"

Vincent hummed her welcome, and sat back to enjoy the starlight.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked, after a long contemplation of the night's starlight. "How…how long have you been…living here…?"

If the question stirred the man at all, he didn't show it. "I've always lived here."

Tifa shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Vincent paused for a moment. His usual shroud of secrecy seemed to falter.

"Ever since I lost sight of _her_…" Vincent sighed. "That was at least a decade ago."

Tifa didn't need to ask who he meant. She could remember the pain clearly visible in his eyes as the Mako-twisted Lucretia told her story to them once upon a time.

"Since then, I haven't really been keeping track of time," Vincent went on. "And time, it seems, hasn't been keeping track of me."

Tifa nodded, despite herself. Having known the man for years, she could see no differences in him now from when they first met in the cellar of the Shinra building.

"What about you?" Vincent asked, changing the subject. "This was your home, wasn't it?"

Tifa nodded, biting her lip. She could tell that if she kept this topic up, her tears just might betray her sadness.

"So tell me about it," Vincent asked. "I've only seen the Mako reactor and the Shinra building."

Tifa shook her head. "There's nothing to tell. We live. We breathe. We laugh. We weep. And we die. There's nothing spectacular about it."

Vincent caught her eyes, concern evident in his voice. "Tifa…are you alright?"

Tifa turned her head away. He didn't need to see these tears.

"Tifa…"

His voiced carried emotion over the night air, echoing through her like a fire song. A dark arm touched her shoulder, and felt it shake.

"Tifa…"

"Don't," she commanded, getting to her feet. "I'm alright…please…"

Vincent didn't let go. He stood up with her, and watched her shy away.

"I don't think you understand, Tifa," he said, his tone unchanged. "I have seen a life of sadness, and have walked the path of despair. That is not a path I'm willing to let you wander down…"

Tifa felt him pull her closer, her eyes turning to meet his. She faltered under his sinful gaze, and tears emptied down the sides of her face, like bad memories running rampant.

"…No matter what…" Vincent said, and when his other arm came up to hold her, he brought her into a tight embrace that took her breath away.

For a man so cold, he felt surprisingly warm.

"Vincent…" she breathed, not believing the man she had once thought emotionless had demonstrated such care. He was holding her like something he treasured, something that he never wanted to let go. Tifa caught her cheeks coloring. "What…what are you…?"

"Long ago," Vincent breathed, "You woke me from a deep, dark slumber. I had thought that all there was left to do in this world was to linger and die. Living and fighting alongside you…made me remember what my life was supposed to be…" Vincent leaned back to gaze at her face, stroking back a stray lock of hair. "I was hoping you could remind me what truly living is like…"

Tifa stared back at his moonlit face, and saw the same charred past that haunted her eyes. She saw the same fear, the same hurt, and the same burning need for someone who understood.

She needed no further invitation.

His lips tasted like winter rain.

xxxxx

That seemed like an appropriate place to stop. I was wondering how far I should take this, and it just came to a point where all that was needed was said and done.

Hope you enjoy it, Carrie!


	2. Words Can Hurt

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Words Can Hurt**

By Kraven Ergeist

Two glasses were set down on the bar. Reno could only slosh the liquid around, losing himself in the pale liquor and ice, gulping back the lump that had been forming in the back of his throat.

Rude picked up his drink and sipped it. "Hey, come on, man," he offered. "It happens to the best of us."

The redhead just sighed, despair written all over his face. "I know, I know…it's just, I was really hoping she'd say yes."

Rude shrugged, tacking another sip, the hard liquor burning his throat. "If Elena says she's holding out for someone else, she's holding out for someone else. There's not much you can do about it."

Reno hung his head. "It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't asked if we could still just be friends."

Rude almost laughed. "Well…we kind of _have_ to. You're co-workers, after all."

"I know!" Reno growled, angrily. "Damnit, this isn't helping me at all!"

Rude shook his head, patting his friend on the back. "Let it out, man. Just sit back and enjoy your drink - you'll get over it eventually."

Reno picked up his glass and stared at it. He hadn't touched its contents yet, and decided promptly that he wasn't going to.

"I gotta take a rain check, man," he said, getting up.

"Reno," the bald man called back. "Don't let it get to you."

The redhead paused and gripped his fists as though he was about turn and wail on his partner, but just pushed out the door and into the night.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Rude thought with a sigh, as he finished off the last of his drink.

Outside, Reno kicked cans, rubble, and anything else he came across as he stepped down the sidewalk. Nothing he did took his mind off that cute blonde haired woman among his ranks. He'd been interested in her for quite some time, but never had the courage to talk to her. Finally, after so much time, he'd approached her, only to have her reveal that she was interested in someone else.

"Damnit!" Reno said, delivering a fierce kick to an unlucky trash can. He winced as the force of the kick bruised his toe, and he swore again, tearing off again down the road.

He needed to get her off his mind! Everything in this city, its people, it's buildings, even his own stupid uniform reminded him of her. Taking a forceful breath, Reno sat down, defeated.

"Nice night, huh?" came a voice.

Reno looked over and saw a face. Looking closer, he realized that it was a face he recognized. "Hey…you're one of Cloud's friends…Yuffie, right?"

The Asian girl smiled. "That's right. And I remember, your name is Reno, isn't it?"

The man nodded. "Sure is. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not in a talking mood right now, okay? I just got shot down by this girl at work, and I'm in a really foul mood."

Yuffie tisked. "Aw…that's too bad. Well, if it didn't work out, it probably was never meant to happen in the first place. Back in my hometown, we always believe that everything happens for a reason."

Reno threw the girl a irked glare. "Didn't I just say I didn't feel like talking?"

Yuffie winked. "You don't feel like talking, but you sure wanna get the last word in, I see."

Reno opened his mouth, only to stop short. Not wanting to prove her right, he shut his mouth, turning his face the other way.

Yuffie, for her part, just giggled. "You know, you're pretty funny for a Turk."

Reno threw her an annoyed look. "You're just gonna keep talking, aren't you?"

The Asian girl winked. "As long as there's someone to talk to."

At that, the red head got to his feet, and lit a cigarette. "Fine…"

Yuffie hopped up when he started walking away. "Hey, hey! Where are you going?"

Reno groaned. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

"Aw, come on!" the younger girl pleaded. "All my friend's are busy tonight, and there's no one to hang out with!"

Reno shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I told you, I'm not in the mood."

Yuffie caught up and walked backwards, facing him. "Well, what would it take to get you in the mood?"

Reno rolled his eyes. "I don't know…dinner and a movie?"

Yuffie smiled. "I can manage that."

Reno threw her a look. "I didn't mean with you!"

Yuffie pouted. "What? Why not?"

Reno shrugged, suddenly aware that he had hurt her feelings. "Well, I mean…you're cute and all, but…I'm a Turk. I'm not exactly the most fun to be around."

Yuffie winked, turning around. "You never know till you try."

Reno sighed as he watched her go. He knew that it might not be all that bad, even if she was one of Cloud's friends. Still, something inside him didn't want to let go of the girl he'd just been dumped by. He wasn't ready to stop feeling sorry for himself.

But then his eyes glanced at Yuffie's receding form. He wondered whether she was shaking her rump like that on purpose, or if it just happened naturally. Damn, the girl knew how to wear fishnets.

Reno shook his head. What was he thinking? He barely knew this girl. They had nothing in common as far as Reno knew. And besides, she could only be, what, sixteen? Seventeen? What would Rude think of him if he were to out?

Reno's was distracted from his thoughts when Yuffie turned around and smiled, brilliantly. "Reno? You coming or what?"

Reno found himself lost for words. Even thought it was the dead of night, that girl still seemed to just shed light wherever she went. Why she was so damn happy, Reno had no idea. But one thing was for sure – he certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with someone that brilliant.

The red head sighed, feeling the lump in his throat begin to wither and disappear. He picked up his step, catching up to her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…"

She giggled and grabbed his arm, possessively. "Alright! Let's get going!"

And Yuffie took off down the street, a grinning Reno in tow.


	3. Once

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Once**

By Kraven Ergeist

Cloud shut off the engine of his bike and sighed. The forgotten city had never seemed welcoming before, and it seemed even less so now. He wasn't sure why he kept coming back. He knew the guilt was over – he knew it! He had made mistakes, and he had accepted them! It was time to move on.

Tifa had.

Cloud shrugged it off. Was that all that was really bothering him? Just because he and Tifa had stopped seeing each other was no reason to start blaming himself for mistakes long forgiven.

His internal debate earned him nothing, as he prodded into the seashell confines of the city of the Ancients, the same eerie resonance haunting the back of his mind. Like the spirits that had inhabited the city long ago still breathed within the city walls. Cloud found it vaguely…soothing…

He reached his destination – the fountainhead within the catacombs, the resting place of the last survivor of the Ancients. What it was he hoped to find, what it was he hoped to learn, he couldn't say. Enlightenment? Memory? Some kind of answer?

He stepped towards the fountainhead. Aeris had prayed here once. On this very ground, she gave the last of her breath for the sake of the planet. He had blamed himself before – that had been a time when he was a mystery, even to himself. He had since accepted that the choice was hers to make, and that she knew what she risked.

The one at fault had been Sephiroth, and no other.

The old man had answered for his crime.

So why did he feel so unsettled?

His sword clattering to the stone template, Cloud felt strength leave him and he collapsed onto his knees, tears flowing freely form his eyes. He missed her! She had been the first one to teach him what his feelings truly meant! She had opened the doors to warmth and sunshine, and he had wanted her to be there with him when he became what it was that he truly wanted to be!

"Aeris…" he breathed, though it came out more like a sob.

His voice seemed to carry across the ages.

"Here I am…"

Cloud's eyes snapped open in an instant, and he saw her, beautiful and vibrant as ever. She shone in a gown of white light, her smile echoing like fireflies on a warm, summer evening. She seemed to float on a soft cushion of air, looking down at him with a mixture of compassion and sorrow.

"Aeris," he spoke, reaching for her.

His hands passed through nothingness.

"Cloud…" the apparition lamented softly, "I can't be there for you anymore, Cloud. This pale shadow you see before you isn't even truly me. I've left this world to _you_, Cloud…I want you to live in it."

Cloud blinked away tears, shaking his head. "Aeris, I…I can't. Not without you!"

The pale woman closed her eyes and sighed. "You must let me go, Cloud. Clinging to someone you lost isn't living. It will only bring you more pain, and that is a pain that I cannot bear to see you in."

The air seemed to condense around him as Cloud felt a new wave of tears force their way out of him.

"Aeris…" he sobbed. "Please…"

"There is nothing I can do, Cloud," her words carried the painful barb of truth.

"There has to be a way…" he gritted his teeth. "You're right here! There has to be…"

"Don't do this to yourself, Cloud," she spoke softly, her hands coming forward as though to grasp his face. They disappeared as they touched him. "You have to let me go."

"No…" Cloud cried. "I can't, Aeris, I can't…I love you…"

Aeris eyes came wide in an instant, her heavenly features shaking as ephemeral tears came down her face. "Oh Cloud…"

Cloud was heartbroken to hear those tears. He desired so desperately to reach out and touch her, to take her in his arms, and hold her until life itself withered away.

"You can't live like this, my love…" her words spoke volumes. "I died so that a world could live on. I am the last heir of the Ancients, it was my duty, Cloud! My duty came before everything…even my heart…"

Cloud shook his head. "No…I won't believe that…I can't…"

The apparition seemed to shake as another wave of tears flowed down her, as she drifted down to sit before his kneeling form, her eyes stricken with grief.

The one time mercenary looked up to see her sad face. So close, and yet so far away. He could see her, he could hear her, he could smell her, he could taste her. So powerful was the urge to complete that list as he reached out for her.

His hands touched skin…

And in an instant, she was real, whole, and one. In an instant, life flowed through her body and air rushed out from her and her tears became real. In an instant, she was clinging to Cloud's stricken form like a desperate child, her sorrow overflowing like an exodus of lost emotions and tragic memories.

Cloud felt a touch that was warm, and he embraced it. He could feel a heart beating, and it was hers. He could feel her clutching him like life itself depended on that one simple contact. Lost for reason or logic, Cloud embraced the soul lost in his arms. Wet tears touched his face, and they weren't his. He could taste their salt, and he cried even more, his hands holding her closer than anything he'd ever kept.

Her scent drove him mad, her feel in his arms betraying her need. He could feel her warm body squirm around his, her breath turning to fire as her lips came to his, and in an instant, he was devouring her. Her hands, as real as they had been once upon a time, came to his hair, seizing tufts, her whole body stiffening as his weight pressed her to the floor.

Cloud refused to look at her for fear of it being an illusion. His eyes had betrayed him before, but now, every sense burned of Aeris. Her scent was real, and her touch was undeniably human. With every kiss, he could taste her, and with every gasp, he knew that she wanted this as badly as he did.

Emotion flowed from what had once been lifelessness. The apparition had not known true sadness, until it learned what it had lost, and now that it had been granted this chance to touch what had once been hers for the taking, passion overflowed like a maelstrom of memories and long forgotten desires. All at once, she had been able to feel and taste. The one had longed for but could never have was loving her into oblivion. Her senses were on fire, and her tears were now those of joy.

She could cry out with open passion, and feel his heart beat, once for the last time. She could whisper his name as he kissed her, once for the last time. She could touch his body and be warmed by his loving embrace, once for the last time.

And as clothes were torn from her body and she screamed his name into the night, she heard him tell her how much he loved her.

Once for the last time.

"Aeris..." the boy sobbed.

But she was no longer there. He was clutching nothingness, and the air around him suddenly tasted rancid. The sweat dripping from his hair the only evidence of their passion, he cursed the very Earth he lived on. His tears long from gone, he stood up found his way back to where he was supposed to be.

Was life so cruel that it would dangle what could have been before your face? His one consolation was that he had at least proven that he had loved her. But now, she was gone, forever now. Whatever force that had brought her back had emptied its reserves. Now, not even an apparition could be there when he needed her.

"Aeris..." he called her name.

Once...

And he turned to go.

...for the last time...


	4. Professional Relationship

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Professional Relationship**

By Kraven Ergeist

Elena felt bad. She could tell that turning Reno down had really hit him hard. She had nothing against him – if she'd known he carried a torch for her years ago, she might have said yes. But that was then, and things had changed. Things had changed, while Reno apparently hadn't.

As much as Elena depended on Reno for his boldness in the line of duty, he was still too much of a kid inside. They were years beyond the academy, hanging around with someone like Reno was what she would have done back in her college years. It would have been fun, big fun. But that was then, and things had changed.

Now, Elena had known Reno long enough to know he wasn't gong anywhere in life. He had no real aspirations, no goal for the future, no desire for family, nothing. Even if she were still interested, it wouldn't have gone anywhere.

Elena straightened her collar in front of her mirror. That wasn't the life she was looking for. She was planning on going somewhere. Which was exactly what she was doing.

One day at a time.

It was the morning after Reno had approached her, and another day on the job. Elena had long since gotten over the unisex attire that both men and women wore in the Turks. She hadn't really minded – she looked pretty good in a three-piece. As fit as some of the other men she worked with were, she could easily say that some of the men didn't look half bad either.

Elena smiled in the mirror, applying just a touch of lipstick so as not to look drab.

Not half bad at all.

She strode easily to the office and signed in, waving hi to the director, who waved back and smiled. She sat down in her seat, and logged onto the system, taking a moment to stretch her arms and back.

Two more days will the weekend…

She kicked her shoes off under the desk and opened up her most recent file on her computer. A cart wheeled by and a sizable stack of papers was piled lazily onto her desk.

She groaned. Two more days…

She began sorting them all into various piles, furrowing her brow at the occasional notice that wasn't even within her jurisdiction. She sighed, opening her drawer for a pen, when something caught her eye.

"Hey Maki?" she said out loud. "Who are the flowers from?"

The woman sitting at the desk nearest hers raised an eyebrow. "Flowers?"

Elena nodded, removing a bundle of gardenias. "They were sitting here in my drawer, just waiting for me. There's no name, just a note that says 'I'll be seeing you.'"

Maki made a face. "Ooh, a secret admirer?"

Elena blushed. "Oh, shush, Maki! I'm too tomboyish to be anyone's secret love!"

Obviously, this was not the case for Reno. There went that theory.

Maki kept poking fun at the blonde, and Elena was sure that she wasn't going to get any work done that day, when the director walked by, and Maki instantly quit yapping.

"Hello, Maki. How's the Fort Condor case coming?"

The brunette sat up, a slight blush on her face. "Oh, very good, sir! Just finishing it up as we speak!"

Elena sighed. Maki had had a crush on the director for years now, and to this day had refused to act on it. If the woman didn't stop acting like a total flibbertigibbet around him, Elena swore she would-

"And Elena," the director stepped over to her desk. "I want that report on the Sephiroth Remnants on my desk by lunchtime, okay?"

Elena smiled at him. "Understood, Senpai."

Tseng smiled back.

"I'll be seeing you."

As he walked away, Elena caught him throwing a suspect glance down at the open drawer where her flowers had come from. It took a moment to process, but as soon as Director Tseng was out of earshot, Elena gave up on work altogether.

Could he have…?

Elena closed the drawer, feeling her heart begin drum in her chest.

_Slow down, _she said to herself_. Don't get ahead of yourself. This is Tseng we're talking about. He's got a more reasonable head on his shoulders than anyone you know. He is the last person in the world who would try to initiate a relationship within the workplace. Besides, there's no way it could be that perfect!_

Though Maki had been quite overt in her…ah…'admiration,' Elena had kept hers tightly bottled up. Almost four years working together, she had never let her feelings get the better of her, never been in a desperate situation where she thought she'd never see him again, and spilled her heart out for him…nothing.

But that smile…

Oh, why did his eyes have to be so damn captivating?

It was later, much later, when she finally brought her promised work to his office, and more importantly, when she'd finally gathered her wits about her.

"Here you are, sir," she said, not letting even a hint of emotion show through. Just as she always did…

The director put his caller on hold and put the receiver down, taking the papers she had brought and began shuffling through them. "Oh, very good."

Elena nodded. "Yes sir. And thank you for the flowers by the way."

Tseng continued shuffling through them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elena almost gasped, when she saw the discrete smile on his face.

The little… 

"I'm sorry, sir," Elena smiled, wryly. "My mistake."

Tseng looked back up at her, this time the smile was clearly evident. "Honestly, why would I ever give you flowers?"

Elena bit her lip. What kind of game was he playing?

"I don't know, sir…" she muttered. "Why would you give me flowers?"

Tseng put down his papers. "Well, for starters, you're my most trusted member of all the Turks. You've shown nothing but devotion and loyalty ever since we've started working together. You've demonstrated your competence in the field through in and throughout. You've saved my life, and the lives your comrades on numerous counts…"

Tseng closed his eyes in a smile.

"…And quite frankly Elena, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

This time, Elena could not contain her gasp. "Senpai!"

He smiled up at her. "I admire your reslience, Elena. After all these years, you've held back your hand."

Elena blinked in disbelief. "How could you have...?"

Tseng smiled, glad to be right. "To put it bluntly, I'm interested. _Very _interested. But Elena…don't let this affect our professional relationship…I'll understand if you don't think it's appropriate, but I –"

"Tseng?"

The black haired man blinked, not used to being interrupted, and certainly not used to Elena calling him by his first name.

"Yes?"

Elena glanced around the small office space. "Your office door has a lock, right?"

Tseng paused for a moment, before standing, his piercing gaze never leaving Elena's. She felt her heart begin to pound as he pushed his chair in and stepped around the desk to her.

He seized her by the waist, leaning his face dangerously close to hers.

"Why…yes it does…"


	5. Maybe

**Final fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Maybe**

By Kraven Ergeist

What happened in the past can't be changed. Life is a series of chances taken and chances missed. If something that could have happened doesn't happen, does it mean it was never meant to happen? Maybe the difference between one path and the next has no meaning at all.

Maybe the decisions we make are all it takes to make one reality into something else entirely.

For one girl living in the Icicle Inn, decisions like that weren't something she was concerned with. Decisions like that were made by older people. All she had to concern herself with was making it home before dark. How was she supposed to know the actions she was making today would affect her life and the lives of so many yet to come?

Maybe it was meant to happen.

Her mom called her down to help with the dishes. Her parents ran one of the many inns up north, and she was used to many visitor's coming in and warming themselves by the fire. Her mother was in charge of preparing meals, and her father was in charge of stoking the fire, taking care of business and keeping the place in shape.

She hurried downstairs, the snow outside casting a bright light through all the windows she passed along the way. She got right to work, helping her mother work. She knew that the faster they worked, the more customer's they could take, and the more customer's they took, the more food got put on the table. So she worked as hard as she could.

She didn't even pay attention to the dark haired man that was sitting at the table warming himself over a cup of herbal tea, or the silvered haired boy sitting quietly by his side.

"So, where are you bound, traveler?" her father asked, serving the two strangers with plates of steaming food.

The bespectacled man nodded his thanks. "Further north. I have some…things to take care of up at the crater."

"You're traveling up north? That's going to be a hazardous trip, are you sure you're prepared for it? The Great Glacier isn't very forgiving."

The long, dark haired man nodded, eyes closed in contemplation. "I have…taken the necessary precautions…"

The girl's mother stepped out of the kitchen, eying the boy at the man's side. "So…you're traveling with your son?"

The man couldn't have been more than late twenties, but the way he spoke, he almost sounded elderly. "Ah, yes…say hello to the nice people, Sephiroth."

The boy just pouted, looking down at his plate.

"I apologize," Hojo said, waving his hand. "He can be a little shy."

The girl's mother smiled, gently. "That's okay, maybe he just needs someone to talk to. Ifalna?"

The little girl stepped out of the kitchen. Her parent's both stood on either side of her, holding her proudly.

They missed the light that sparkled in Hojo's eyes.

"This is our daughter, Ifalna," the two of them said, ignorant of what the man was already deducing.

"What a delightful young woman," Hojo smiled, his plate already forgotten. "Say hello, Sephiroth."

The boy's pout did not go away. "…Hello."

Ifalna beamed, happy to see someone her own age. "Hi there!"

Her mother smiled in delight. "Oh how nice!"

Her father smiled as well. "Why don't you two run along and play? I'm sure you'll get along just –"

"Actually," Hojo said, getting up suddenly, "We're getting up very early, I'm afraid. I really don't want Sephiroth staying up too late."

As Hojo made his way upstairs, Ifalna watched as her parent's waved goodnight. As she did, she saw the silver haired boy turn his head and look at her before disappearing up the stairs.

It was later in the evening when Ifalna heard footsteps. She and her parents were already in their beds, it was unusual for anyone to up at this cold hour. Gingerly, she stepped out of her bed into her night robe and slippers and opened her door a crack to see who it was.

Ifalna saw a figure standing by the window, their shadow lighting up by moonlight. Slowly and quietly as she could, she stepped out of her room and crept down the hall till she could see who it was.

Ifalna almost gasped when she did. "S…Sephiroth?"

The boy turned his head and fixed her with an odd stare. His hair was shoulder length, untrimmed and uncared for. And his green eyes spoke volumes more than his tender young age would suggest.

"What's the matter?" Ifalna asked as she approached him. "Can't sleep?"

The boy shook his head.

Ifalna got up the courage to stand next to the boy, staring out the window with him.

"So…where are you from?" She asked, after a long while.

The boy acted like he hadn't heard, before sighing. "I don't know. Everywhere, I guess. I…I never had a hometown. I've always just…been traveling around with Hojo."

Ifalna frowned. "You mean your father?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "He's not my father. That's just his cover story."

Ifalna frowned. "He's not? So why…?"

Her questioned died off and no answer came. There was another long wait as both stood there, watching the stars and feeling the cold night air.

"So…I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow then?" Ifalna said, sadly. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to like the boy.

He nodded, his silver hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Well…I wish you well, wherever you go…" she muttered.

The silver haired boy tried to smile. "Yeah…"

Ifalna bit her lip. If this kid didn't start cheering up…

"Close your eyes," she said.

Sephiroth blinked. "What?"

Ifalna suppressed a giggle. "Just do it."

Reluctantly, he obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly.

They flew open several seconds later.

"Goodnight," she whispered, dashing to her room and closing the door.

Sephiroth's face was red and his heart was pounding. Safe behind her door, Ifalna was much the same. She couldn't believe herself! She had just kissed him! She hardly knew the boy, and she'd kissed him!

She hurriedly got back into bed, practically squirming with her little secret. Wait till the girl in town hear about this!

Sephiroth, for his part, didn't feel like going to bed anytime soon.

Back inside his room, Hojo contemplated the future.

"That girl…she bears the mark of The Ancients…" he grinned. "She'll have a part to play…very soon…"

The next morning, Sephiroth looked for Ifalna. When asked, her parents said she was still sleeping. Reluctantly, he was herded out the door by his father, unknowing that a pair of eyes watched him from the window of Ifalna's room.

"Goodbye," she mouthed, hoping he would turn his head up and see.

Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it wasn't. The coming years would find her wed to a respected scientist. Later years would find her with child. Over her lifetime, she would discover who she really was, and what fate she carried. But maybe…

Maybe something could have come of that small kindling between the last of the Ancients, and the last of Jenova's forebears.

Maybe the wars fought between their ancestors would finally end with that simple bond.

Maybe, she could have found happiness in his arms.

Maybe that union could have sparked understanding and compassion in the man who would find himself cold and stark.

Maybe she could have found safety from the man he would learn to call father.

Maybe…

But fate had a different story to tell.


	6. What's Important

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**What's Important**

By Kraven Ergeist

Watching the children run and play, she didn't notice his approach. She was too fixated on the tossing and tumbling of youthful joys as Marlene and Denzel danced and played in the gardens. It had been months now since the Geo Stigma had been lifted from the boy's brow, and now energy flowed through him in sporadic bursts of happiness and joy.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed, and it was only then that Elmira noticed the big man approaching from behind.

When she turned, she saw Barret, a big grin plastered to his face as his daughter came running.

"Marlene!" he exclaimed, scooping her up in his arms.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried, hugging her father. "You're home!"

Elmira smiled. She knew how hard this tiny family had it. Ever since Marlene's mother passed away, Barret had been raising the girl all on his own. Oh, sure, Tifa and Cloud had helped when they could, but ever since their falling out, neither had been there for Marlene, and she wasn't quite old enough to be taking care of herself. Barret was hard pressed to spend time with her, with his duty to the world drawing him out of town so frequently. It was the least Elmira could do to offer her support.

It was almost the way it was when Aeris was still running through those gardens.

Elmira brushed a tear away. Every time she thought about Aeris, it brought back painful memories. They would never truly abate, she knew, so she accepted them and cherished them fully.

Elmira cooked dinner that evening. With two boys to feed, however, she was hard pressed to match their appetites. It must have been so embarrassing for Barret to have his nine-year-old daughter lecture him about over eating.

Elmira suppressed a chuckle.

After dinner, the kids were playing around upstairs. Barret offered to help with dishes to make up for nearly eating her out of house and home.

Elmira didn't seem to mind the company.

"Thanks for looking after Marlene like this," Barret said, softly. Sentimental words never came easy for the big man, but when it came to his daughter, he never thought twice.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Elmira smiled in return. "She's a wonderful girl, and it gets so lonely here…"

Barret nodded. "Yeah…sometimes, she just amazes me. Having a kid really changes your perspective on things. It really makes you want to be a better person…you know, for their sake. Some folks say that makes you weaker…but if you ask me…I think it makes you stronger."

Elmira nodded, drying her hands off. "I know exactly what you mean, Barret. Even before Aeris, I…"

Barret finally looked at her. "Oh…it's okay, Elmira. I don't…I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Marlene. For it to happen…twice…with you, is just…"

He broke off after seeing Elmira grab hold of the counter to stabilize herself.

"Hey," he stammered, holding out an arm. "What's wrong?"

The woman hid her expression behind a smile. "Nothing…I just…need to sit down…"

Barret nodded and took her arm, leading her to the couch and easing her to a sitting position.

She took a breath. "Thank you…"

The old man shrugged. "I don't know how you do it Elmira…living here all by yourself, supporting _two_ little kids…"

He paused again after Elmira slumped onto his shoulder.

"What…" Barret mouthed before he saw that she was crying. "Hey!"

The woman clutched his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to burden you with all my problems…but it's just…the day I learned that she'd died…I was so proud of her…but still so sad. But I didn't have anyone to tell. I didn't have anyone to cry to. I didn't have anyone to tell me it would be all right. I just…held it all in…and now I-"

"Shh…" Barret said, soothingly, his good arm wrapping around her. "I understand, Elmira…I know, sometimes I think I'm not the greatest father…sometimes, I think I'm not the greatest man…but I have to try. So if you need someone to cry on…I'm here for you, all right? I gotta do my best…for Marlene's sake. Doesn't matter if that means moving to a new town, working three jobs for her schooling, supporting her caretaker, or hell, even overthrowing an evil government. I gotta do it."

He squeezed the woman close to him, and she returned the embrace even harder, tears streaming down her face, tears soaked in agony for years on end.

"You've…you've always been there for her…" Barret breathed. "Even more than I myself have. And that's not something that I'm just gonna overlook. So whatever you need from me…whatever I can give you…don't…don't hesitate, alright?"

Elmira clutched him tightly, sniffing back tears, her voice pitched in sobs. "Thank you…thank you so much, Barret…you don't know…how much that means to me…"

Barret stroked her shoulders, gently kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be okay, Elmira. Look – Marlene's already growing up into a beautiful young woman. And it's all thanks to you. All that's hurt us in the past is over now…what's important is trying to keep what we have now together…"

Elmira looked back at him with reddened eyes. "Barret…I…"

"Shh…" he cooed again. "It'll be alright…"

She felt his warm touch, his compassionate embrace, and finally, she was able to relax. Her tears set to rest after years of prolonged distance; she melted into his arms, content at last.

She rested her against his chest, feeling his warm heart strumming, and felt her eyelids flutter as sleep began to settle over her. This time, however, it came without a night's worth of tossing and ill-fraught dreams. Lying there, resting in his arms, she dozed into slumber, her pain finally abated, her tears finally spent.

And as she felt him kiss her again, she knew that Barret was right.

What's important is trying to keep what they had now together…


	7. Understanding

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Understanding**

By Kraven Ergeist

Cid was always a master at building things. Sherra felt a warm smile come across her face as she watched him tinker away at his latest airship. He'd salvaged what he could from the Highwind and was piecing together a new model. A newer and faster model, as he claimed.

Sherra chuckled.

He was a sight to behold whenever inspiration took hold of him. Cid was a man of ups and downs. Whenever his life seemed to be in a rut, he lost all his drive. He'd yell and scream and make ugly faces, and overall, be an absolute mess. But when an idea took hold, or when luck turned in his favor, or when life just seemed to be going his way, he just radiated warmth and energy.

It was moments like these that Sherra lived for.

It was moments like these that Sherra felt herself among the privileged few of this world to be a part of.

Cid Highwind – the first man in space. He was destined to go far in life. Sherra only hoped that she'd be there to see it happen.

"Hey, Sherra!" Cid called down from the ship dock. "Any chance of getting something to drink up here?"

The housekeeper looked up from her book. "Any chance of you coming down and getting it yourself?"

Cid smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Aw, come on! Please?"

She grinned, getting up from her lounge chair. "Alright…"

In moments, she was scaling the ladder that led to the cradle that held the skeleton of Cid's newest ship.

Sherra admired the metal work of art as Cid gulped down his iced tea. "So, what are you going to call it?"

Cid finished off his glass, and poured himself some more. "I haven't decided yet. It's still a long way from being finished, so I got time."

He wiped his face with a rag.

"Sun's getting kinda low. Maybe I'll call it a day."

Sherra nodded. "I'll get dinner started then."

Cid smiled. "Great."

The sun disappeared below the horizon, and Cid picked at his food. There was a long silence as the two of them ate. Sherra could tell something was on his mind; she felt the question coming before it even escaped his lips.

"Hey, Sherra…I've been thinking…" he said, through bites of food. "What exactly are you sticking around here for?"

Sherra's eyes came to his. "What do you mean?"

Cid scratched his neck. "I mean the only reason you've been staying here with me is cause of that fiasco with the rocket."

Sherra nodded, uneasily. "Yes…"

Cid put his fork down. "But you were right all along…that valve you checked really did blow…and in any case, we got the rocket off the ground. You really don't…owe me anything at all…so…why do you…"

"Do you want me to leave?" Sherra asked, cutting right to the point.

"What?" Cid gasped. "No, I…"

"Then," Sherra said, simply, "I'll stay."

Cid stared dumbfounded as she got back to her meal. She never returned his gaze for the remainder of the night. He finished the rest of his meal in silence.

Sleep didn't come easily for Sherra that night. She felt like maybe she had reacted too harshly to Cid's questioning. It was a reasonable question – here she was, working for this man for nothing more than room and board. He was offering her a life outside of that. Sure, working for Cid was nice, but it didn't really give her much room to do anything else.

But the question had scared her also. Did he not want to be with her any longer? Did she do something wrong? She knew she was being ridiculous, but the questions kept coming.

And once his airship was finished, Cid had promised, he'd take her for a ride and show her the world. Wasn't that reason enough to stay?

Her train of thought broke off, as a sound woke her from her light doze. Sitting up, she stared out her window. She could have sworn she'd heard a clanking sound coming from outside.

Noises like that were common in Rocket Town, she decided, so she ignored it, and went back to sleep.

In the morning, she awoke to an empty house. She knocked on Cid's door, but he wasn't there. She frowned; it wasn't like him to go out so early. Worried, she checked all around the house, she checked his workshop, and finally, she went outside to check the airship.

Her voice caught in her throat.

"Cid…"

The clanking she'd heard…he must have been working late last night, putting on the layers of plating to the grid-like skeleton of the ship. He had only managed to cover the front left side.

But it was enough.

She scaled the ladder to the top of the cradle, and found him fast asleep on the deck, a wrench in one hand, a paintbrush in the other. She smiled at him. Gingerly, she sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulders as his breathing slowly inclined and fell.

"Cid…" she breathed.

Apparently, Sherra hadn't been the only one last night's question had stirred.

Hours passed, and Sherra had drifted back into dreams, when she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Morning," a voice said.

Sherra's eyes slowly lifted to look at his. "Morning…"

Cid felt his cheeks redden at her gaze. "I, uh…decided on a name for the ship."

Sherra gazed off into the distance. The sun was high in the sky, the cool mid morning air whisking through her hair. The deck on the airship provided a gorgeous view of the coastline, and it was turning into a beautiful day.

She gingerly kissed his cheek.

"I know…"


	8. Memory

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Memory**

By Kraven Ergeist

Everything was going according to plan. The fools in charge of Midgar had given him the resources of the entire city. That was all he needed to give his son the power he needed to destroy the world.

Hojo sighed. It was not likely that he would survive the hours to come. If not by Cloud and his friends then by the destructive cataclysm that Sephiroth weaved. The infusion of Jenova cells in him could only bolster him so much. He had already cheated death for more than his lifetime's worth.

It was time to go out with a bang.

Hojo practically giggled. He'd made a funny.

One by one, Hojo began to clear the system's computers of all the data he's spent his lifetime collecting. When he died, he wanted the truth, as well as his memories, to die with him.

He passed over file after file, until he halted the deletion program quite suddenly to gaze more fully at one particular file.

It was a photograph. Of his younger years. He had been studying the mako reactor in Nibelheim when he had met her.

She was brilliant – that was the first thing that attracted him to her. Both in mind and in body. Not only was she strikingly beautiful, but at the time, she nearly matched him for intelligence. Sometimes, she even outshone him. He had her to thank for many of his greatest accomplishments.

Hojo wondered, for a moment, what he had truly felt at the time. At the time, he had already planned to use his own Jenova-twisted cells to spawn someone who would carry the last wishes of the all-powerful goddess of chaos. And as the two of them had been working together, he slowly came to decision that she would be a suitable mother for his child.

But…what had he truly felt?

He remembered it clearly. The day they met. She was in the library at the Shinra mansion, scribbling some notes on a blackboard. He was just passing by when he noticed several anomalies in the work she had jotted.

"I beg your pardon," he said to her, pointing to one of her errors. "But this part here…I'm afraid this is incorrect."

She looked up from her work. "I beg your pardon?"

"This is a list of microbial life forms dating back to the Cryonic Era, correct?"

Lucretia nodded.

"But you list several species of protozoa that weren't around for another two million years."

The dark haired woman smiled. "Well, that's what all the leading specialists say…but look at this…"

She gestured to her book.

"A new study going on has just proved the existence of several new species that we never knew existed at that time."

Hojo's eyes lit up. "Really? Fascinating. But in any case, the functions you describe here can't possibly work. The amount of discharge released would have left a severe effect on the environment."

Lucretia nodded. "That's what I thought too. But the same scientist that discovered the protozoa also discovered another type of microbial life form that feeds off the discharge."

Hojo blinked. "Really? But wouldn't that-"

"Have led to an overgrowth?" Lucretia giggled. "Nope, wrong again. During the ice age at the end of the Cryonic Era, the entire species was wiped out. It's right here in this science journal…" she pointed to her book again. "This article won a Nobel prize this year. It had everyone in an uproar, because the scientist who wrote it is so young."

Hojo eyed the article. "Professor David Gast…" He made a mental note to keep tabs – one on the professor mentioned in the book, and another on the woman who had just thrice corrected him.

The conversation went on for hours. Every time Hojo pressed the woman with some particular matter that had been stumping him, she provided her own unique prospective that either solved it, or provided the necessary grounds to solve it. She held her own in every debate he brought up. He kept testing her with classic trick questions that his own teacher had given him, and she passed all of them. More and more, this woman was impressing him, and Hojo was more convinced than ever of her talent.

They were still in the midst of their discussion as they stepped outside the Shinra mansion.

"But that can't possibly work!" Lucretia laughed. "You'd need enough mako energy to fuel an entire city!"

Hojo simply adjusted his glasses. "Anything's possible my dear…"

That just led to fits of more laughter.

Talk went on long into the evening. Hojo offered to buy the young woman dinner so they would not have to cut the debate short by going off to eat separately. The talk went on long into the night, when finally the young woman glanced at her watch.

"Wow…we've been talking for nine hours straight!"

Hojo smiled at her. "You brought up some pretty insightful points, Miss…?"

The young woman smiled. "Oh, look at this, we've been talking all this time, and I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Lucretia."

"Professor Hojo."

Lucretia dropped her fork. "_The_ Professor Hojo? Oh my gosh! I've read up on so many of your theories for my radio biology class!"

The dark haired man smiled. "Oh, so you do know who I am – good, that makes this so much simpler."

Lucretia blinked. "What?"

"I'd like to offer you a job," Hojo said.

Lucretia nearly choked on her food. "I…what?"

Hojo smiled. "I need someone with your kind of talent back in Midgar. The pay is decent, and Shinra provides unlimited resources. Once the seminar's over, do you think you could…?"

Lucretia stood up straight out of her seat. "Where do I sign?"

A contract sealed the deal, and by the time the two finally separated for the night, they had already become inextricably bound to each other.

"Thank you so much for the job offer, Professor! I won't let you down!"

Hojo shook his head. "Not at all. You actually had me stumped on a number of occasions today. You have reminded me that there is still so much I have yet to learn."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"And for that, I thank you."

Lucretia blushed. "Professor…"

Hojo smiled, leaving her at her door. "I look forward to seeing you in action, Miss Lucretia. I suspect the two of us will be working very closely…very closely indeed…"

Hojo sighed, as the memory faded to black.

He still wasn't quite sure what he had been feeling. So much of his life had been for the sole purpose of answering Jenova's call. He hadn't really had time to indulge in things like emotion.

Had he truly loved her? True, he had felt drawn to her. She was an attractive woman after all. He had admired her intelligence. He had admired her strength. He had admired her beauty.

But her purpose in his plans was to be the vessel for his progeny. As a scientist, he had to be unbiased, emotionless. There hadn't been any actual feelings involved…had there?

Clearly, she had loved him.

But himself?

How had he felt then?

What did he feel now?

Hojo deleted the file.

He finished wiping the computer of anything save for the basic programming. All processes went devoted to the Mako Cannon. He had a mission to take care of. He was too close now. He didn't have the luxury of feeling love for anyone or anything.

Old memories were useless anyway.


	9. Growing Up

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Growing Up**

By Kraven Ergeist

Things had changed.

Midgar has never been more prosperous. President Rufus, the Turks, and all of Shinra had built the city into a majestic municipality that rivaled its previous iteration in everything, from exports to air quality. Rather than a city on a pedestal with the slums underneath, it was now a wide and spacious metropolis.

A lot of friends had left. In fact, Denzel couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Beret, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki or even Cait Sith. They had all left town at some point down the road.

Which left Denzel to fend for himself.

"Haiiiiiiiya!" He let out a shout, cutting robotic cat in half.

As prosperous as Midgar had been, crime was still abundant. Everywhere were looters and raiders, all looking to swipe a trinket or two. After ambushing what looked like a helpless boy, Denzel had fought back with ferocity brought on by years of training under the ex-SOLDIER Cloud himself.

Denzel hoisted his Buster Sword over his shoulder and cracked his neck, his own self-styled victory pose. Cloud had given him Zack's old sword as a going away present when he left Midgar. Denzel hadn't wanted to take it, but Cloud had insisted. He had told Denzel that he could finally let it go.

Denzel didn't spare the sparking wreckage a glance as he stared down the raiders in control of now inoperative piece of hardware. They bared their weapons at him in fright.

"Please!" they pleaded. "Don't hurt us!"

Denzel blew a strand of hair out of his face. "You're the ones who attacked me. If you don't want to get hurt, then think twice before you attack somebody."

That's when Denzel heard something heavy approach from behind. He wheeled around and saw a huge metal golem with a curved sword raised to strike.

In a panic, Denzel raised the Buster sword to block it, but the huge metal creature swatted the sword, and its wielder, into a wall.

Denzel let out a sharp "Oof," as he shook his head to clear his senses. He looked up in time to see the approaching golem raise its sword to strike him down, when a lightning bolt struck the beast right on its raised weapon, electrocuting the whole creature. Its eyes flashed and then went dark and its body began to smoke. With a loud crash, it tumbled to the ground.

Denzel found himself smiling as Marlene strutted into view, Aeris' old staff in hand.

"Honestly, Denzel…" she smiled. "When are you going to start minding your surroundings?"

Denzel's eyes flash, and he rushed to her just in time to block on of the raider's flailing madly at her. He knocked the raider's weapon away and smashed him with the flat of his blade in a matter of moments.

Denzel turned and hoisted his sword over his shoulder.

"Just as soon as you start minding yours…" He winked.

Marlene just giggled.

Denzel turned and fixed an icy stare to the last remaining raider. The raider raised his weapon madly and charged.

Before he got within ten paces of the two, a green aura had arisen around Marlene, and she unleashed an Earth spell, trapping his feet in solid rock.

The next thing the raider saw was the butt of Denzel's Buster sword.

Marlene twirled her staff around, before hitting a switch that telescoped it in on itself, and clipped it to her belt for storage.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

Denzel holstered his blade. "Hey, they attacked me first! We've got all day, you know? Besides, I was getting bored."

Marlene crossed her arms. "Denzel, you're not trying to impress me by sounding all macho, are you?"

Denzel winked. "Maybe…"

The two laughed and poked fun at one another before they finally reached the church in what was left of the old slums.

"It's been almost seven years…" Marlene breathed, walking amongst the flowers.

Denzel nodded. "The place hasn't changed one bit."

The two walked down the aisle towards the small pool at the altar.

"I'm surprised the Midgar magistrate hasn't tried to tear this place down," Denzel commented, gravely.

"Silly," Marlene elbowed him. "Everyone knows this is a holy place. You yourself were cured of your Geo Stigma right here. There's not going to tear this place down."

Denzel nodded. "I was just wondering if the place wasn't condemned yet."

Marlene didn't press the issue.

Denzel cleared his throat. "The, uh…the reason I was wondering is…maybe if we can get a minister to come down here, they'd let us get married here."

Marlene elbowed him again. "Oh, come on, Denzel! Stop teasing me!"

Denzel bit his lip, but didn't say anything.

After a pause, Marlene turned to face him.

"Denzel, you…you're serious?"

Denzel nodded, smiling at her. "I just thought you'd like it if we got married here, since we have so many memories of this place."

Marlene stumbled over her words, turning away blushing.

"I…Denzel, this…I mean…this is so sudden…"

Denzel reached out to take her hand. "It's okay if you don't want to, Marlene…"

The girl fidgeted, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't…I mean…I _really_ like you, Denzel. I…I always figured we'd get married someday…but…"

"Is it too soon?"

Marlene flushed. "You just…caught me off guard…"

Denzel smiled. "What difference would it make if we get married now or ten years from now? I've loved you since the day I met you, Marlene. More time isn't gonna change that."

The dark haired girl looked up at him, face red. "Denzel…"

The young man smiled. "I figure, the sooner we get an excuse to invite all our friends back to Midgar, the better."

Marlene giggled. "You really miss them, don't you?"

Denzel tugged at her hand, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Don't you?"

Marlene didn't respond. Instead, she sank into Denzel's warmth and let out a content sigh.

If she could spend the rest of her life like this…

"You still haven't answered my question."

Marlene blinked. "Oh…well, of course I miss them. You're not the only one who-"

"I meant my _other_ question, Marlene…"

The girl started, blushing. Slowly, she turned her eyes to meet his cool dark ones.

Her face curved into a smile as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"I do."


	10. Afterlife :: Cloud Smiled

**Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction**

**Afterlife**

By Kraven Ergeist

"How is he?" Tifa asked.

The whole party was gathered around a hospital bed in Midgar. Originally, it was Denzel and Marlene's wedding that had brought them all back together. Cid and Sherra had called in, saying they were going to be late. Tifa and Vincent had come all the way from Nibelheim where they had been in the process of dismantling the mako reactor. Yuffie and Reno, busy negotiating relations between Wutai and Midgar, had come almost immediately. Even Beret and Elmira, having spent the past seven years retired in Kalm, has made the trek back to Midgar.

Everyone was worried when the wedding day grew gradually closer, and Cloud had yet to return or make contact.

Less than a week before the big day, the airship Sherra made berth at Midgar and Cid and the ship's namesake stepped down to greet their comrades.

Their demeanor, however, was far from cheerful.

Their cargo, as it were, was on his last legs.

"I found him at the old man's house in Great Glacier," Cid had explained. "Said he's been living there with him for the past few years, and he's been getting sicker and sicker with each passing season."

The team gathered around their old leader, looks of sadness present in all of them. His blonde hair looked gray and pallid, his features showed signs of age and wear. The Tsurugi blade that he had used to slay the last remnants of Sephiroth lay against the wall off to the side. It was staunch and rusty from years of disuse.

"Mako poisoning," the doctors said. "He's relapsing from a previous case. We've done everything we can for him, but he's…just not putting up a fight."

"Cloud…" Denzel breathed, touching the man's arm.

The man stirred. "Denzel…"

Everyone let out an astonished cry as the man's eyes flittered open.

"Everyone's here…?"

Cloud looked around at all the familiar faces. Beret, Cid, Vincent, Denzel, Marlene…

Tifa…

"It's…good to see you…" he choked out.

"Just hang in there, man," Beret said reassuringly. "You're gonna make it through this."

Cloud shook his head. "You know me better than that, Beret…"

"Don't talk like that, Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You'll be alright! Everything's going to be fine!"

Cloud shook his head. "Of course it will, Yuffie…I'm leaving the world in the hands of the greatest people I've ever known."

"Cloud…" Cid gritted his teeth. "You can't say goodbye _now_ – everyone just got back together again!"

"It's okay, Cid…" Cloud breathed. "My time has come."

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Vincent's voiced echoed. "This is not a path you can return from should you choose to wander it."

Cloud nodded. "I'm tired, Vincent. I'm tired of this existence. It's time for me to end it."

"…And what about the rest of us?" Tifa's fingers dug into the bed sheets, tears flowing freely. "What are the rest of us supposed to do after you've left us?"

Cloud smiled at the one he used to love.

"Cherish each other. You all have those you care for with you today. These are the people who will love you for the rest of your lives. You have yours…and I have mine…"

Some looked at him in confusion. Some eyes widened. But only one spoke.

"You're going back to _her_, aren't you?" Marlene smiled, sadly.

Cloud sniffed back tears. "Yeah…that's right…I think I've been waiting long enough. I've done all I can for this world."

"Cloud…" one final voice spoke.

Cloud turned his heavy head to see Denzel.

"Cloud…you've been like a father to me. You've given me everything I've needed to become who I am. I'm…I'm not going to let you down."

Cloud smiled. "That's good. Keep those you love close at heart. Protect each other. Put that sword of mine to good use. I leave the future of this world in your hands. I've meditated on this these past years, and this is the decision I've reached. Don't mourn my passing. I go now to open arms. I love you all…and I'll be seeing you all someday again…"

With a final thought and a touch of sadness, he winked out of existence, his spirit already drifting into the lifestream. And as friends and family cried, Cloud found himself floating through space, a golden smile and glorious embrace to welcome him again.

"Welcome home…" Aeris said.

Cloud smiled.

xxxxx

As Nanaki finished talking, his two younglings crouched around the fire, eager to hear more.

"And then what happened, Dad?" Seta, the older of the two, asked.

Nanaki scratched his graying beard, looking up at the night sky. He had been living out here in Cosmo Canyon so long, the red stone walls felt like home to him.

"Well, the rest of us went on to live our lives. Tifa went back to Nibelheim with Vincent, Beret and Elmira returned to Kalm, Cid and Sherra went home to Rocket Town, and Yuffie and Reno went back to Wutai. Denzel and Marlene grew old together in Midgar. And as time passed, friends became parents to a new generation, and then another, and another. The world began to change, Midgar was abandoned, and finally, your old man found a lingering tribe of his own species. That's where I met your mother, and she and I first-"

"Daddy!" Seta, the younger of the two squealed. "We don't wanna hear about you and Mommy getting all kissy! That's gross!"

"Seta!" Katara growled. "Don't interrupt! I wanna hear the end of the story!"

"I don't care," Seta grumbled, playfully nipping Katara's tail. "Maybe _you_ wanna hear all that kissy stuff, but-"

"I do _not_!" Katara hissed, tackling Seta, nipping his ear.

"Hey, get off! Daddy, make her get off me!"

Nanaki chuckled, separating the two.

"Alright, that's enough you two. It's time for bed."

The two kittens nuzzled their father goodnight, before tumbling and chasing each other back into the cave.

Nanaki scrapped a pile of earth over the fire, smothering it out, before entering the cave to nestle beside his mate.

"And what took _you_ three so long?" Nanaki's mate, Kari asked, kissing his mane.

Nanaki sighed. "I was telling the kids a bedtime story."

Kari rested her head on Nanaki's. "Oh? What story did you tell them?"

The once Red XIII smiled. "My story."

Kari kissed her mate again. "Ah. No wonder you took so long. So…did it have a happy ending?"

Nanaki sighed, closing his eyes. "So far…"

As the two of them drifted off into slumber, the night air echoed of the sounds of canyon and the voice of the planet.

Tomorrow, Nanaki decided, he'd take the kids to see Midgar.

xxxxx

A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed Time and Time Again. This wasn't originally meant to be a series, simply a compilation of one shots, some taking place before the movie, some after the movie, some before the game, and some within the game. But as more and more came off the presses, I decided that they should be somehow linked in more ways than being under one title.

These are not chapters in a story, but individual stories that are meant to stand on their own, with the exception of this last story, whose sole purpose is linking them all into one conclusion, and an epilogue that ties into the final scene in the game, as well as the opening in the movie.

Once again, I hope you've enjoyed this. FFVII has been my favorite game for many years now, and I hope I've written something that my fellow FFVII fans will appreciate.


End file.
